


Primogeniture

by Renata Lord (snowlight)



Series: Blood and Water [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowlight/pseuds/Renata%20Lord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite all his genius, it never occurred to him that Mycroft would turn out just like Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primogeniture

Mycroft Julius Holmes became the 7th Viscount Holmes at the age of twenty and ended his tenure in the House of Lords by twenty-four. Yet it would be fair to say that his real career did not start until afterward, when he left all spotlight to occupy, in his own words, a minor position within the British government.

It was a familiar position for the Holmes men to be in. Mycroft did all the right things, exactly as the 6th Viscount Holmes had done before him. Service. Duty. Crown and Country—all those probably got engraved into the DNA somewhere along the line, together with the gift and the curse. They'd had ancestors laying buried underneath those words in Westminster, recalcitrant and solemn.

Sherlock hated it.

Despite all his genius, it never occurred to him that Mycroft would turn out just like Father.


End file.
